Briony Forevigor
Briony Forevigor is the Albirian princess and youngest child of King James (played by Hime). Childhood Many factors played into the fact that Briony was so sheltered as a child. The main reason was the fact that her mother died soon after her birth, and being the only princess would undoubtedly prompt some risks. Briony's life was limited to the castle, and when she ventured beyond its walls, it was always under supervision. Not only was her father extremely protective, but her twin older brothers were always there to guard her, as well. She loved all three of them dearly and knew that they meant well, but she had inherited her mother's adventurous and troublemaking spirit. Before Irongale Appearance Briony has many features that are typical of Albirian woman, such as large eyes and a light complexion. A lot of her looks came from her mother, who also sported black hair and emerald green eyes. She stands at a height of 5'5 and has a curvier build. Though she doesn't see her beauty, many consider the young princess very attractive. Personality Briony is a very independent character. She enjoys doing things on her own, even when it bites her in the butt. Despite being raised to be a polite and gentle woman, she is very headstrong, stubborn, and impulsive – traits that people would not often associate with a princess. Aside from these seemingly uncharming traits, Briony also has a good sense of humor and is extremely kindly when it is earned. On the other hand, there's a vulnerable and naive side to the young princess. Deep down, Briony is very scared of the fate that lies before her and her brothers, mostly because she fears harm coming to her family. She also tends to be very trusting, as seen in her quick friendship with Atticus Hellmane. It's quite obvious that her ultimate weakness are Kiel and Pippin; if any harm were to come to them, she would drop anything and put herself in harm's way. Notable Relationships '''Kiel Forevigor: '''Briony's relationship with her oldest brother is very emotional and tender. Kiel tends to show more physical affection and comes off as much more mature and gentler than his twin. Briony is often seen emotionally divulging her feelings to Kiel. '''Pippin Forevigor: '''Briony and Pippin tend to bring out the jokey sides of each other, and always aim to bring forth a laugh. Their relationship is very loving and lighthearted, but when either one is in any danger, they are willing to sober up and do anything to protect their sibling. '''Atticus Hellmane: '''The two became fast friends, and friendship turned to romance. However, Briony isn't completely sure if her feelings are reciprocated; or even genuine. '''Alric Aldaine: '''Though wary of his sister, Briony took a liking to Alric during the imp heart quest, and he seemed to return the feelings. Their mutual respect began to develop into something more profound, and she soon found that she had romantic feelings for the young thief. The two kissed - twice - in Iaponia, further confirming their romantic relationship. However, Briony is very afraid of putting Alric in harm's way, and thus attempts to keep their feelings for each other a secret. Category:Playable characters Category:Irongale